For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “item” should be interpreted to refer to a good or a service. E-procurement web sites allow qualified and registered users to look for buyers or sellers of desired goods and services using a purchasing system. Users can navigate through the web site to find the desired items and submit a requisition order. However, companies typically have policies with respect to a company member purchasing an item. A policy is a definite course of action or procedure (or multiple courses of action or procedures) that is deemed acceptable by the company for guiding and determining present and future decisions and/or actions. Policies can determine who is able to buy what, and how he or she should be buying it. Policies can also provide guidelines for a peripheral or downstream process related to a purchase, such as a policy on returning goods or services, rather than simply relating to only the purchasing process itself. While companies can make policy documents available to company members, these policies are not connected to the execution system of ordering items. Rather, they are kept separate from the purchasing process. For example, if a company member is performing a search on an item category, such as cell phones, the company member is not provided with the company policy as a result of the search. As a result, it is quite easy for a company member to make a purchasing decision and execute a purchase order for an item without being aware of the company's policy regarding the item or that specific company member. What is needed in the art is a method and system for providing policies to company members in an easy and efficient manner.